My Great Untitled Work
by MagicChic82
Summary: Post HBPHarry turns 17 and leaves the Dursley's. He recieves a letter from someone unexpected, but who? And what does it mean? A DracoMalfoy slash story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his room, his eyes glued to his clock. Two hours, 14 minutes, and 43 seconds left. Dumbledore had said that he must stay with the Dursley's for 24 hours after his 17th birthday for the blood protection to remain effective for one more year. Today was July 31st with only two hours, 12 minutes, and 19 seconds left of those 24 hours before he was hightailing it for The Burrow.

He stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. When it didn't, he sighed and pulled out the letter he had received earlier that day.

Mr. Potter,  
You probably think me dead, but I can assure you I'm not. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at 1 am August 2nd. Discretion is of the utmost importance. Don't tell anyone where you are going.  
-D

There was only one person Harry could think of who would call him "Mr. Potter", who's name began with a "D", and who he believed dead. It must be Dumbledore. But could it really be? Harry had watched him die. He had been at his funeral. But the letter was there in front of him as evidence. The only thing that was nagging at Harry was the handwriting. It wasn't Dumbledore's. Maybe he was hurt or weak and hadn't been able to write for himself? Of course, it could be a trick by Voldemort trying to get him alone so he could finish him off. But Harry didn't care, he was going.

He glanced at the clock again. 9:57pm. Harry moaned and laid down on his bed.

Finally, 12:01 am. He had decided to wait that extra minute to make sure. He jumped on his broomstick, levitated his trunk behind him, and took off for the Burrow.

When he arrived a few hours later, he was exhausted. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for him in the kitchen. "Harry dear! How was the trip? No troubles, I hope? You made good time. I hope you weren't flying too fast! I was so worried about you!" rambled Mrs. Weasley as she stepped back to evaluate Harry. "Goodness, hasn't that -family- of yours been feeding you? You're much too thin. Let me make you something to eat."

"Molly, dear. Give the boy some room. He looks spent. Come Harry, sit." Mr. Weasley beckoned to a chair at the kitchen table. Harry quickly made his way to it and sat.

"Thanks you. I am quite tired. And hungry," he added, much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley.

After a big mean and instructions from Mrs. Weasley to "Sleep as long as you need to, Dear," he climbed the stairs to the room he shared with Ron and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day after Harry woke up was spent playing one-on-one Quidditch with Ron. The didn't talk about school or how Harry didn't plan on returning so he could search out the Horcruxes. That discussion could come later.

Fortunately Ron had gotten up at a decent hour that morning and had fallen asleep by midnight. Even though Harry disliked apparating (and technically didn't have his license, having just turned 17) he snuck out of the Weasley's house and a quarter to one and apparated to the woods outside of the Shrieking Shack and made a silent prayer the Ministry really couldn't tell it ha been him apparating and not one of the Weasley's. He took a deep breath and entered the Shrieking Shack. He took one look at who stood in front of him and said, "Great Merlin. It's you!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was the last person Harry had expected to see standing before him. When Harry had watched Dumbledore be killed a few months ago, first he had been in complete shock, then felt utter confusion. His obsession with Draco had reached new heights, and it had been harder to hide from Ron and Hermione the real reason behind that obsession. Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Not that he'd ever admit it. And when he had realized Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore, his heart had broken. But as he had seen the confusion and confliction within run cross Draco's face, he had felt hope. Then Snape had killed Dumbledore and Harry had ceased being able to feel and had not thought about Draco since. He had thought it likely that Voldemort had killed Draco. He knew what Voldemort thought about weak followers. So he hadn't given another thought to Draco, afraid of what those thoughts might do to his heart. And now here his beloved stood, alive, before him.

"You're alive," he said, still in shock. Draco was shifting back and forth from foot to foot, fidgeting with his wand.

"Well, of course I am," he smirked. "Did you really think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would kill me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Maybe I should take care of that for him." Harry withdrew his wand.

"Harry, no, please."

The use of his first name and the fact that Draco had said "please" made Harry pause. "And why not?" he asked angrily. "You might not have been the one to kill Dumbledore, but it's your fault he's dead!"

Draco hung his head in shame. "You're right."

When Draco had first been told he was to kill Dumbledore, his heart jumped into his throat. He was supposed to hill his crush's mentor? For that's what Harry had been when he got his assignment from the Dark Lord. As Draco spent the year watching Harry from afar, his feelings for the other boy had grown. As had his panic. He had spent many of those hours in the Room of Requirements trying to figure out what to do. He had finally gone to Dumbledore and confessed everything, right after Harry had found him crying in the boy's restroom. Crying! Malfoy's didn't cry! But Dumbledore had been very understanding. He had told Draco he'd done the right thing, and to go ahead and fix the wardrobe, he would take care of everything else. Draco was to act as if everything was going according to plan.

But then that night had come, of course Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had done nothing to keep Snape from killing him instead. Of course, neither had Draco. Which was why he had agreed with Harry and accepted blame for Dumbledore's death.

"Wha…what?" Harry faltered. "You're admitting it's your fault?" He really didn't know what to say.

"Yes, it's all my fault. I did nothing to prevent it. That's why I asked you to meet me here. To ask for forgiveness. But I knew if I told you who I was, you'd never come."

Harry was absolutely astonished. Draco was apologizing _and _asking for forgiveness? Harry imagined he could feel the chill of hell freezing over. "And why should I forgive you?" he asked.

In reality Harry wanted to yell, "You're forgiven!" and rush over, take Draco in his arms and kiss away the tears he saw forming behind Draco's eyes. But he doubted that's what Draco wanted. Plus Harry wasn't sure he was ready to forgive him yet. A lot would depend on how Draco answered his question.

"You shouldn't. There's no excuse for what I let happen, other than cowardice. And you and I both know that's hardly a reason."

Harry thought about what Draco was saying. Yes, Draco had been a "coward", but Harry knew firsthand just how intimidating Lord Voldemort could be. Asking a 16 year old to kill another person? It just absolutely made Harry's blood boil. No matter who it is, no 16 year old should be asked to kill someone!

Draco took Harry's now obvious anger to be directed at him. "Obviously I have to prove to you I'm not the person you thought I was. And yes, that means groveling if I have to. Although not for too long, I am still a Malfoy. And Malfoy's don't grovel," he said with a smirk. "As it is, my father would roll over in his grave right now if he could hear me. But seriously, I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust."

Now Harry was certain he could feel that chill coming up from hell. "Show me your arm. No, the other one," he said as Draco started to extend his right arm. Draco caught Harry's meaning and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm and showed Harry. The skin was still smooth. There was no Dark Mark. Since Harry knew no spell or charm could conceal the Dark Mark, Draco had not received it.

"I'll think about," Harry said. "In the meantime, lay low." With that he turned around, walked out, and apparated back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Well? What did everybody think? And I'll be updating my other story this weekend. :D**


End file.
